The Unsung Heroes
by Chris Gammon
Summary: With the events of "Kaleidoscope" tearing the Elements of Harmony apart, the door is open for any nightmare Twilight Sparkle's power could conjure. Thus, in secret, Princess Luna seeks six ponies, whose only common link is being another face in the crowd.
1. Ego

This was going to end terribly. She just knew it.

With Rainbow Dash's leave of absence to reconcile her feelings, the other ponies began to deteriorate. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony were tearing themselves apart with grief, sadness, and blaming themselves. The nexus of all this, was Twilight Sparkle and her power beginning to spiral out of control.

Princess Luna knew they could overcome this obstacle. But what terrible thing would have to happen to reunite them? She didn't want to wait that long. Something had to be done.

Knowing Celestia had her hooves full with trying to tend to the six and keep things under control for now, Luna knew that the outcome was up to Twilight herself to fix. She just couldn't idle while Equestria fell apart around them and possibly, worse.

Therefore, Luna enacted a plan. She knew that she would have a bit of trouble pulling it off. But it was worth it for the contingency prepared for the worst case scenario. Just like her sister did to save her. She didn't have the cunning and deceitful nature of her sister, but she did have more motivation, and a bigger circle of true friends.

But who would be chosen to form this special group? Not every pony would even take the time to hear her out. The whole "Eternal Night" thing left a lot of trust issues with even the most common of pony.

Perhaps...perhaps she could connect with the ponies in her situation? Those who are looked at differently or generally ignored.

Yes! That's it!

Luna took off with a gallop, praying that this would work, and praying even harder that it didn't need to at all.

* * *

><p>"THAT IS ALL TONIGHT FROM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" the sky blue unicorn announced, taking a bow. The audience oohed and ahhed at her feats of magic. They were so impressed that they didn't even question why a unicorn would use her magic to perform parlor tricks.<p>

Trixie smiled contentedly as she eyed the audience. It was nice to get a fresh start in a new town that didn't know her from anypony. No one to mock her after that...humbling incident back in Ponyville, she thought she could never show her face again.

After gathering up the 'generous' donations of coins and any errant roses tossed by the obsessive, the unicorn went inside her trailer to sleep and get ready for the road again tomorrow. With a flick of her horn, she carefully hung her giant wizard hat and matching cloak on the hangers, and crawled into bed. Her new trailer was a bit roomier than her old one, so she was secretly kind of glad for it getting destroyed so she'd have an excuse to upgrade.

But she still despised Twilight Sparkle and her ways. From what she heard from those two stupid ponies that clung to her, Twilight was afraid of one upping her because she would be ridiculed the same way. Yet when she finally did, she got praise for it! It was a mystery even someone as great and powerful as her couldn't solve.

"Trixie..." a voice whispered in the darkness.

The unicorn shot upright, glancing around to find the source. Was someone outside the trailer? She looked out the window. No one was there.

"Trixie..." the voice called again, a louder whisper this time.

"Who dares disturb the Great and Powerful Trixie from her slumber?"

Princess Luna appeared before her.

Instantly dropping the act, she knelt. Partially out of respect for her royal title, but mostly out of fear for what she had done in the past.

"No need to fear me any longer." Luna reassured.

Trixie stood, her knees shaking slightly.

"You are aware of my plight, and of my defeat by Twilight Sparkle."  
>The unicorn swallowed hard and nodded, her eyes wide but her pupils tiny with fear.<p>

"Despite what she did to me, I thanked her. She made me see the error of my ways. Now, she needs my help to return the favor."

"W-what do you mean, Princess..." Trixie croaked, her act and bravado gone.

"I need you to see the light as well! The Elements of Harmony are in disarray, and I am seeking new vessels in case something terrible happens during this dark time."

"I...I don't think I can handle such a responsibility..." Trixie admitted, trying to hide her face with her bleach white mane.

Luna smiled. "You are on the first step already. You're enlightenment from Twilight's actions parallel my own. Beneath that arrogance, lies a scared little pony. Just like I was. As such, I christen you to be one of my new chosen."

Trixie smiled slightly. Everything the princess said was true.

"I will do my best." Trixie bowed once again. Though she couldn't guarantee it would be an easy transition.

"That is all I ask." Luna replied, then she disappeared.

"Great..." Trixie rolled her eyes.


	2. Sliding Scale

Bubbly Delight's name was inspired by the works of Sithicus, as even Ditzy Doo could be considered an offensive name.

* * *

><p>Another day, another successful delivery. Which meant it was time to treat herself to her daily reward. She licked her lips as she stared at the muffin, holding it up into her view. One golden eye wandered off to look at nothing in particular, a habit she couldn't control.<p>

Bubbly Delight prided herself in being the best mailpony in Ponyville. But she was also extremely humble about this achievement, because she couldn't speak about it anyway. Poor Bubbly Delight was born as a mute. No one knew why, she just was. This, coupled with her lazy eye, led to that insufferable nickname she despised. Being a Pegasus meant she could be above all that, literally. But she couldn't escape that name.

Fortunately, her shift ended late, which meant that most of Ponyville was asleep, and therefore, couldn't bother her with such hurtful names. She had the night to herself, one of the few Pegasi to stay up late, since she didn't get into the weather business like her brethren. Sure she helped every once in a while, like during Winter Wrap Up, but her calling was being a mailpony.

Strolling through town, taking her time, she admired all the objects in the store windows, waiting for the day when somepony would purchase them. Ponyville seemed like a different place at night. She noticed there was still a light on in Sugarcube Corner, but didn't pursue investigating. She had seen a very upset pink pony enter the place earlier today, and couldn't get that image out of her thoughts. She hated seeing others upset.

She stopped at her favorite spot in the park, where she could see the stars in the sky, and began to relish in the silence. No taunting, no name calling, just her and her thoughts.

"Bubbly."

The Pegasus looked around, wondering where the voice came from, and more importantly, who would use her real name?

Princess Luna appeared before her, leading to the Pegasus to bow formally.

"I have selected you, Bubbly Delight, to be one of my chosen. You're perseverance in the face of adversity shows me you have the will to take up the task."

Bubbly looked away, her face showing she was unsure.

"Do not worry. I know what it feels like to be judged by appearance. But unlike myself, you press on and don't let their words hurt you. Perhaps I could learn from you." Luna smiled.

Bubbly smiled back, and the princess disappeared.

* * *

><p>Luna returned to her chambers, ready to locate the next pony. Finding them was easy, and recruiting them seemed even easier. But would they get along with each other once assembled? That was the biggest task for them to overcome.<p>

All this teleporting around was beginning to sap her power. She hadn't utilized her abilities for so long, her body didn't know how to react to these experiences. It was a side effect of her suspended animation in the moon. Luna hoped that her sister would be more forgiving towards Twilight, as no pony deserved such a fate, no matter how dire the situation.

Fortunately for her, the next in line was right here in Canterlot. At a prestigious musical academy where the finest of court musicians were taught the intricate compositions of Sebastian Buck and Trot-aikovsky. This time, she would fly there on her own.

The campus of the academy was quiet, save for a few stray sounds of ponies practicing to get an edge. The regal building before Luna was unchanged since she first saw it over a thousand years ago. But she knew, much like herself and her sister, that though the outside was the same, its what's inside that changes.

She had no problem finding the dorm where her next chosen resided, and the guard pony let her through unquestioned.

"Octavia." Luna called, stirring the ashen brown pony from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her visitor to see the princess before her.

"Princess." She knelt. "I trust you are here to evaluate our performances?"

Luna let out a slight chuckle. "No. I am here for more important business. I am recruiting ponies much like myself, in case something terrible I foresaw happens."

The earth pony with the treble clef cutie mark brushed her black mane from her eyes. "What will happen?"

"Nothing yet. But I want to make sure. My sister can only do so much. So I have chosen you. You share my desire to fit in, yet feel you need to dedicate your time to your work. You're a lot like the pony who saved me from my fate."

"You mean Twilight Sparkle? I've heard stories of her on campus, but, I don't think I could accomplish such a feat."

"If you put your heart into it, like you do for your music, you can accomplish anything."

Octavia nodded, a smile on her face. "I accept, princess." she knelt once again.

"Thank you, Octavia. I shall be in touch."

The earth pony smiled. Won't the others in her class be jealous!


	3. Keeping Time To The Music

Dr. Whooves, the brown colt with the strange hourglass Cutie Mark, turned and left his spot where he was observing Pinkie Pie. He had never seen anypony so sad, let alone her. He didn't know her that well, true, but knew enough that this wasn't the same "premire party pony" they tell him about.

He couldn't deny that there was also a strange feeling in the air. A sour vibe that he couldn't explain. For a moment, he thought the entire time-space continuim was falling apart, but that was just overexaggeration on his part.

As he strolled away from the unsettling scene, a voice caught his attention.

"Doctor..."

He glanced around until his eyes fell on the dark blue Alicorn before him. He bowed, knowing that this was the Princess Luna that the others worshiped alongside Celestia.

"I come with an offer. The Elements of Harmony are in disarray, and I am seeking new keepers if things go astray."

Dr. Whooves didn't believe in all this magic stuff, really. He did know of these Elements of Harmony from his brief times with Twilight Sparkle on matters of importance. He helped her in her studies of the immense cosmos, and she related to him the nessecary behaviors to "fit in" in Ponyville as one outsider to another. Only she knew who he really was, and that was a secret that he had no choice but to keep.

Now, here was one of this world's royal figures, selecting him for some mighty task. He was certain that someone as all powerful as her, or her sister, knew his secret as well. If they did, however, she had a good poker face about it.

"Well, Princess..." the colt began. "I am truly honored to be selected." He knew he had wound up here for some reason, and this was probably it. Another adventure to save a world.

Luna smiled. "I am glad to hear that. I have only one more to contact. Then we will all meet here." With that, she vanished.

"Blimey..." Dr. Whooves mumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Luna knew the best place to find the last pony wasn't open until night came. It was good to see ponies out more often to appreciate her work.<p>

The blaring, thumping music from the club made the Princess fold her ears against her head. Was this the kind of music fillies listened to nowadays? Where's the culture? The refinement?

Granted the entire concept of night clubs was forgien to her. Her royal status got her in no problem, but that didn't protect her from the unexpected assault of her senses. Flashing lights, pounding music, smells of herbs that she had a feeling wern't medicinal. Celestia would be appaled at such behavior! But Luna knew her sister well, and wouldn't doubt if she snuck to places like this while she was...away.

There, at the DJ booth, was the last pony. She was the life of the party, just like Pinkie Pie, only she was way more subdued. Unlike the pink pony however, when the party was over, she just kind of melded into the crowd.

Vinyl Scratch, aka DJ Pon-3, was certainly a unicorn that knew how to get the place moving. But her normal life outside her job was pretty uneventful. Not only does she suffer the occasional scorn of ponies who object to her..."preferences" if you will, but life was also cruel enough to take her sight from her as well.

Granted this lack of vision made her more adept at hearing the nuances in music that most others wouldn't appreciate, but ironically, her taste in music could lead to hearing loss.

After announcing that she was taking a break, Luna seized this chance to speak with her.

"Hello? Who's there?" Scratch asked, her ears perking up at sensing someone in the room with her.

"It is me, Princess Luna." the Alicorn announced.

"Princess." Scratch bowed.

"I have come to choose you. The Elements of Harmony are in disarray, and I am seeking new vessels in case something goes wrong."

Scratch nodded. "I figured Rainbow Dash was acting strange when she came to me." the unicorn muttered to herself. "But, why choose me?"

"Because you are one of the few who do not judge by appearance." Luna admired.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of hard to do that when you're..."

"I didn't mean it like that." Luna apologized. "I meant that it is in you're nature not to judge others. You would be perfect for the element of Loyalty."

Scratch shook her head. "I don't know...I've seen the pressure that it puts on Dash. I'm not as loyal as she is."

"You stuck with her though her problems, did you not?"

"Yeah...I did..." Scratch smirked. "Okay, Princess. I'm game!"

"Excellent. We will all meet tomorrow night, after I have tended to my duties."


End file.
